Feelings Don't Just Go Away
by Tvd-Vampires Are My Life
Summary: What happens when Tyler returns home? How will his relationship with Caroline be?


**Tyler**

I stepped out of the taxi that I had got and looked around me at the familiar Mystic Falls. I had been away a week, but that had been enough for me to know that I had loved this town and the people in it. I would not be run out of town like this, and to run off with a person I barely knew was a big mistake.

I walked into the grill my bag over my shoulder and saw Matt and Caroline at the bar talking or flirting I couldn't tell which, but just seeing them, together made me jealous. I knew what I had said to Matt, but I had fell for Caroline and seeing her with another guy, even one as good as Matt made me jealous. I left the grill not wanting to have to see anymore of them together, or to have to go through the conversation that I would have to have with Caroline and Matt about my disappearance and reappearance.

I walked home, enjoying the stroll, breathing in the fresh air and the familiar surroundings of home. I took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door, not surprised to see that my mom wasn't home. I ran up the stairs to my room and was happy to see that she hadn't changed anything, however I smelt Caroline in there like she had just been in there that morning. It made me think? Had she missed me when I was away, had she came here to still keep a piece of me close? I lied on my bed exhausted from my journey home, and went to sleep thinking of Caroline and how she might have missed me.

**Caroline**

I was sat in the grill pretending to listening to Matt go on about something funny that had happened in his English class this morning, but my mind was somewhere else. It was thinking about Tyler, after everything that he had done to me and I could still miss him. I remember when Matt came to my house that night and had told me everything that Tyler had said to him, and I had a suspicion that he had left town. Then the next day he wasn't at school and when I got home my mom told me that Mayor Lockwood had told her that he had run off. I should have been happy about this, but as soon as my mom went back to school I sad on my bed and cried, knowing that I would probably never see him again. After that I would go to his room for a while after school before his mom came home and just breathe in his scent, wishing that he hadn't left. I was snapped out of thinking about him by Matt.

"Caroline, were you even listening to me?" Matt asked hurt and a little bit of annoyance in his voice. I smiled a weak apologetic look back to him.

"Sorry, I am just a little tired that is all. What were you saying?"

"Doesn't matter, if you are tired then you could go? I have loads of work anyway" Matt smiled back at me looking a little worried at me being tired. Always the perfect boyfriend!

"I think I will go home, I will see you at school tomorrow" I pecked him on the lips, grabbed my bag and left the grill heading home. When I got home, I chucked her shoes of and quickly got changed into some sweats and baggy a t-shirt and lied in bed, and was surprised that I actually was tired. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Tyler..

**Tyler **

I woke up in the morning, more happy now that I had, had a decent nights sleep. I could hear my mum downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast, which was a rare thing. I guess she knew I was home then, that could be the only reason why she would cook anything this early in the morning. I had a shower and chucked on some clothes that I hadn't taken with me when I ran away and my leather jacket, and thought it was time to face my mom.

When I got into the kitchen I didn't have anything any time to say anything before I was grabbed into a hug by mom.

"Don't you ever run of like that again Tyler, I was so worried about you. I had no clue where you had gone or who you were with!" She let go off me and went back to cooking breakfast. That was the first sign of affection she had showed me in years and I was happy that for once she was acting like a normal mom.

"Don't worry mom, I'm okay. I am back for good." I smiled at her and sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and ate the food that she at that moment placed in front of my face. It was a full English my favourite, I saw that she hadn't made any for herself, which again made me more happy that she had done this especially for me.

"I have to go to work now Tyler, I will see you tonight. Bye Honey." She smiled back at me as she left the kitchen and I scoffed down the rest of the breakfast. And looked at my watch and saw that if I didn't leave soon then I would be late for school. I dumped the dishes in the sink, grabbed my bag that was still packed from my last day at school and ran to my car.

When I parked in the parking lot, I looked around and thought that this was the first time in my life that I had been happy to go to school. As soon as people saw me I was crowded by members of the football players, cheerleaders and the rest of the cool crowd that I used to hang around with. They all wanted to know where I had been, how they had wished I hadn't left and that they had needed me at the last game. I made an excuse that I needed to go to my locker before my first class to get away from the crowd.

I got to my locker and took some of the books I needed for class today and shut it to see Caroline leaning against her locker beaming at me. I walked over to her, hoping that she wasn't still mad at me for everything that went on before I left.

"Hey" I said awkwardly to her when I had made my way over to her.

"Hey" She said back happier than I would have expected after everything that had been going on. "I see your back then."

"Looks like it" I replied and smiled back at her, when I saw Matt walking this way.

"I have to go know" Caroline replied obviously sensing Matt walking this way "But meet you at the grill after school? We have a lot to talk about."

"Sure" I answered happy that she wanted to spend time with my like she used to. "See you there." Before I had a chance to go off to my first class, I was grabbed into a hug by Caroline. She whispered in my ear "I missed you"

I watched her as she walked off to Matt. He had a hint of anger in his eyes, but when we made contact he gave me a bro nod and walked off hand in hand with Caroline.

**Caroline**

I woke up in the morning refreshed from my sleep. I quickly had a shower, dried my hair, threw on some jeans, a top, some boots and my leather jacket and made my way to the kitchen. My mum wasn't home which didn't surprise me, she was never home, not that I minded it was just like having my own place. I made my self a cup of coffee while quickly finishing of my English homework that I had left over from last night. I washed up my cup, packed up my books, then left for school.

When I got there however I saw everyone was crowded around someone or something. Without giving what they were talking about a second thought I walked off to my locker. When I got there I put some of my books that I didn't need in my locker and took some out that I needed. I had arranged to meet Matt here before school, so I waited where I was. While I was waiting I saw a familiar locker open and a very familiar person opening it.

Before I knew what I was doing I was beaming at him, happy that he had finally decided to return home. He turned around closing his locker and walking over in my direction. We hadn't talked since that night after I got kidnapped by Jules, and I was worried, but at the same time happy. We needed to talk before anything else happened, but I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him after everything that I had felt when he left.

"Hey" He said awkwardly to me.

"Hey" I replied happier than he was "I see your back then" I said looking at him, still smiling.

"Looks like it" He said, and that was when I could sense Matt coming up behind me. Not wanting to have to go through the awkward moment when Matt and Tyler talked I quickly tried to end the conversation.

"I have to go know but meet you at the grill after school? We have a lot to talk about." I asked him, hoping that we could sort out some of the things between us.

"Sure" He answered, I was happy that he accepted my offer, and before I knew what I was doing I hugged him. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear, telling the truth. I just needed him to know part of how I felt. I let go out of the hug and walked over to Matt and grabbed his hand and started walking off to my first class.

"Hey, so how was work last night?" I asked him as we walked trying to keep the conversation as normal as I could.

"Fine! I see Tyler is back." Matt asked jealousy sinking into his voice. This was one of the things that I had wanted to avoid earlier.

"Yeah he is." I smiled at him.

"You know why he is back?" Matt asked obviously wanting to find out, what I knew about the situation.

"I have no clue; I am meeting him later to find out." I tried to act casual and at the same time add in the fact that I was meeting Tyler later.

"You're meeting him later?" Matt asked, angry, obviously angry that I was meeting him later tonight. I was annoyed that he was angry, he didn't control my life and who I could see and not!

"I am do you have a problem with that?" I said aggressively, trying not to shout at him. I yanked my hand out of his and stopped walking, turning to him. He looked at me shocked, not saying a word. The bell went that moment and I stormed off to my first class annoyed at Matt!


End file.
